


Cold

by vrvr98zlver



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: 2min RISE, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, big fluff, cute minmin, hoyoung is the vice president, verivery as students, yeonho and gyehyeon are boyfriends who argue all the time, yongseung is the president of minmin fanclub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrvr98zlver/pseuds/vrvr98zlver
Summary: Kangmin is a new student at JF University and he stumbles upon cold student Hong Minchan, chaos ensues
Relationships: Hong Minchan & Yoo Kangmin, Hong Minchan/Yoo Kangmin, side gyehyeon/yeonho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1- First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's writing her second chaptered story?????? This gal B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chaptered story!

Kangmin walked through the unfamiliar hallways of his new school, trying to find the cafeteria but he ended up in a room which actually looked like a practice room. Kangmin sees a male with curly hair, reading a book. Kangmin thought that he should go to him for directions so he walked towards him and cleared his throat

“U-uhm… hey” Kangmin starts timidly, grabbing the other boy’s attention. “What do you want?” The male said quite coldy, slightly startling Kangmin. “I-i was just wondering if you could lead me to the cafeteria…?” Kangmin answered as he shuffled awkwardly. The boy didn’t say anything and just stood up, making a ‘follow me’ gesture as he walked out of the room, Kangmin following him in an instant

The walk to the cafeteria was rather awkward, none of them wanted to talk with one another. After a few minutes, they got to the cafeteria and Kangmin wants to thank him but the male had already walked away, making Kangmin frown a little but he went on with his day

~timeskip cuz y’all know i’m lazy~

School is finally done for the day and he was putting his things back in his locker when he heard a voice saying ‘that’s the new student?’, followed by a scoff and a deep chuckle. Then, two boys approached him. “You don’t look interesting like most students say” The first male said with a scoff. “In fact, he looks more like a loser” The second boy said as they both laughed

Kangmin looked down as the boys laughed. “Yah Hyunjin, Minho, leave him alone” A voice said from the side. “O-oh shit it’s Minchan” Hyunjin said as he made a run for it, Minho following right behind him. Kangmin looked up at the boy from earlier, now known as Minchan. “You okay?” Minchan as Kangmin nodded in reply. “Good, stay away from them as much as you can, they’re bad news” Minchan warns and leaves before Kangmin can say his thanks… again

“Yah! Yoo Kangmin!” Kangmin looked up to see a black haired boy waving at him. “Yongseung hyung!” Kangmin called out as he went to Yongseung. Throughout the day, Kangmin became friends with Yongseung, along with another someone named Yeonho. “Where’s Yeonho hyung?” Kangmin asked, to which Yongseung Yongseung replied with, “on a date with his boyfriend”

“He has a boyfriend?” Kangmin asked while tilting his head, making him look like a curious puppy. Yongseung chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, those two bicker all the time and I’m always there to witness it” Yongseung said as a small sigh escaped his lips, remembering all the times he third-wheeled Yeonho and his boyfriend

“At least-” “Listen to me for a second!” Kangmin got cut off by Yeonho, who’s walking towards their way with, what kangmin thought, his boyfriend. When the couple got to the two, they stopped bickering. “When will you two stop arguing?” Yongseung rolled his eyes at the couple. “Gyehyeon started it first” Yeonho defends as Gyehyeon rolled his eyes playfully. Kangmin just stood there, watching the three of them being in their own world before Yongseung stopped them from bickering

Yeonho smiled and pulled Kangmin into their small circle. “This is the guy I’m talking about earlier” Yeonho says to his boyfriend. “You must be Yoo Kangmin” Gyehyeon said as Kangmin nodded. “Yup, that’s me” Kangmin said. “So you got to interact with the famous Hong Minchan?” Gyehyeon added as Kangmin raised a brow and slowly nodded his head. “Consider yourself lucky, that guy don’t give two shits about everyone” Yongseung states

“How can I consider myself lucky when that guy is a human embodiment of rude?” Kangmin said as he huffed, crossing his arms. “I heard from Dongheon hyung that he's way nicer than we think. Not sure if I should believe him though” Yeonho said as he clicked his tongue. “Come on, you know Dongheon hyung never lies” Yongseung stated. “Who’s Dongheon?” Kangmin asked curiously

“He’s a friend of ours from the seniors” Gyehyeon replied, wrapping an arm around Yeonho. “He’s also friends with Minchan, so we’re always the first to get tea about Minchan” Yeonho adds. “Minchan is not that of a rude guy, we promise you” Yongseung assures and Kangmin doesn’t know whether to believe them or not


	2. Chapter 2- Talk Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyyyyyyyyy so for this chapter I literally tried my best T_T I have no idea what I'm doing. And can y'all try to give me ideas too? maybe for the next or future chapters

It’s been a week since Kangmin encountered Minchan. Whenever they’d see each other, Minchan won’t even acknowledge his presence and Kangmin is trying not to explode at his rudeness. He just wanted to say thank you but he can’t even do that for goodness sake. He was thinking of talking to Dongheon about the matter but the idea was thrown out the window the moment he saw the guy. He got intimidated by the senior so he decided to talk to his friends that he had already made

“So you didn’t talk to Dongheon hyung cuz he looks scary?” Gyehyeon questioned with a raised brow. “Yeah, he looked like he could crush my head like a strawberry. I bet he once folded a coin in half” Kangmin exaggerates while making questionable hand motions. “Too dramatic, Minnie” Yongseung states, not looking up from his Rubik's cube that he’s solving

“How many of those have you done?” Yeonho asked and before Yongseung could speak, a blond-haired boy sat with them, along with Dongheon and Minchan. “Hey” The blondie spoke up with a smile and for some reason, Yongseung, who’s beside the blondie, tensed up beside the blonde boy and his cheeks were heating up 

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to this guy. This is Hoyoung" Gyehyeon introduces as he pointed to the blondie. "And this scary-looking guy is Dongheon, as you all now know" Gyehyeon added as the said boy furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't look scary" Dongheon responded with a little pout

"Kangmin thinks you are" Yeonho reveals which resulted in Kangmin hitting the latter's arm lightly. "Shush! I didn't say that" Kangmin whisper shouted and huffed. “Okay okay, calm down” Yeonho chuckled and pats a sulky Kangmin’s head. “Oh Yoo Kangmin? That one new student Minchan keeps talking about?” Hoyoung asks in curiosity 

"I did not talk about... him" Minchan said with a scowl and looked back at his book. "What's your problem?" Kangmin snapped at him with a frown which made the atmosphere around them cold. Everyone went quiet at the youngest's doing and Minchan was more than stunned to see him like this

No one ever has the guts to talk back to Minchan like that (Well dongheon can but that's not the point here-) and he was slightly amused at the fact that Kangmin had the confidence to do so. Minchan scoffed and closed the book, setting it down on the table

By the way Minchan reacted, they thought the boy was gonna create a scene. They can only hope that he'll do the opposite of what they're thinking. Instead of shooting back at the younger, he chuckled quite bitterly with a grin. "I'm amused, no one except Dongheon hyung ever talked back like that" Minchan told which left Kangmin stunned this time

"Let's just hope that won't happen again" Minchan added before standing up, grabbing his book, and leaving the table. "Did you just- did you" Yeonho stuttered out as Kangmin nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess I did..." Kangmin murmured softly

"At least that acts as a.... warning...?" Hoyoung questioned in an attempt to make the atmosphere lighter which slightly worked. Just then, the bell rang, signaling that the lunch period is over. "Uhm... see you guys after school then..." Kangmin muttered as he stood up and left

Just as he left, the rest huddled around. "We should do something" Gyehyeon suggests. "That's what I was gonna say" Yeonho butted in and they both high-fived each other. "Anyhoes! Yongseung and Yeonho, try cheering Kangmin up. I, Hoyoung, and Gyehyeon will talk to Minchan" Dongheon devises a plan and they immediately agreed and parted ways

**Author's Note:**

> 2min shippers cry with me


End file.
